That is the way love goes
by DevilishGurl0222
Summary: Its not really a moive but I felt like writting a little something so I decided to post it and since this section is the closest to what I wrote I put it under this section
1. Intro

Rose lay on her bed crying hysterically, her eyes blood shot, trying to remember what she did wrong. She knew this guy wasn't worth crying for but she just couldn't help it. She loved him even more than she had ever loved anyone. Her friends were so happy that she left that "loser" and thought that it was a great decision to move on.  
The image of him didn't erase. At least I found out with my own eyes, I just knew something was strange about him, she thought to herself. The image of him with another girl in bed with him in her own house was still so fresh in her memory she could almost feel like she was re-living it. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. How could he have done this to me, after all we had been through? I can't believe that I was so blind. That night she cried herself to sleep still wondering who the girl had been she ran out before she saw her face.  
  
Weeks had passed and what had seemed perfect to her was now slowly showing the real side of him. As of now, I am so glad I broke up with him, How could I have not realized what a jerk he was? Do I really think he's a jerk? Do I still love him? She shook the thoughts out of her head, No I would be stupid if I did, Come on Rose be smart think of how he hurt you. And with that she left home 


	2. They meet again

She hadn't seen him around campus for a while ever since their breakup. So she really never encountered her true feelings at the moment for him. All that was clear when she thought of him was the horrendous way he cheated on her.  
  
One day she and her friends left early to go on their weekly shopping spree. They all decided that they needed to give Rose a total makeover to help her deal with her breakup (of course they didn't tell her that, it would only make her feel worse than what she already felt.).  
" You guys I really don't know about this" Rose timidly said. She knew she did need one I mean she knew how she didn't have that much of a fasion sense needed a little toning especially her hair that was always the same.  
"Oh come on you know you want to" her best friend Jessica said in a childish voice.  
"Alright, fine whatever." Then they went off and got her makeup done cut her hair in layers and died it blonde with even blonder highlights, and even got her new clothes that showed off her sculptural body like she had never done before. By the time they were done Rose looked nothing like her old self she was a total different person on the outside. Wow she thought to herself I never thought I could look this pretty this is the me I see when I close my eyes and dream. Get a hold of yourself Rose you sound like one of those infomercials on TV and you probably don't even look that good.  
With that they left the store (Rose was dressed in her new clothes) and Rose could not believe how guys were looking at her. It was like little boys looking into the window of a toy store. But she had to admit she felt so good when that happened.  
They kept walking and looking around at the stores. She really wasn't paying attention to where she was going, suddenly she felt someone bump into her and with that she collapsed to the ground with all her bags. She started to pick them up and another hand was also helping.  
"I am so sorry, I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going"  
Without looking up she said "Oh don't worry about it" That voice, I know that voice she thought to herself. She slowly looked up from the bags as they started to finish, It was Randal her ex! She couldn't believe it! Oh my god , he has changed so much though his muscles are so ripped, he looks so hot! She thought to herself, What the hell am I thinking he's Randal you hate him remember. She slowly got up as he handed her her things 


	3. Only the begining

"Hey. My name is Randal," he said slowly looking at strait in the eyes. Is he being sarcastic? Is it that he really doesn't recognize me? She looked at him and was reassured. He really has no idea who the heck I am! Should I say I'm really Rose? No, no stupid this is your opportunity to get your revenge on him.  
"Umm. Amethyst." She hesitantly said.  
"You have a really pretty name. Well guess it matches the girl"  
Same guy how corny that's the same line he used when we first met two years ago, or when he met Rose. She thought to herself.  
"Hey you want to go get something to eat?" Randal said  
"Sure"  
Rose told her friends goodbye that she was going with Randal all they did was give her a real mad smile. She didn't care all she cared about was that she was finally going to get Randal back for what he did to her.  
  
After so many hours of laughing so much at that Italian restaurant he took her to they finally ordered their food. Randal hasn't changed at all he still has that way of cheering you up no matter what is going on and he still gives you that sense that your alone with him and there's no one else around. Rose thought.  
"So Rose how's school" Randal said  
"What did you call me?" Rose exclaimed as if she were mad.  
"Amethyst, didn't I?"  
"No. You called me Rose!"  
"Amethyst I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to, it's just that. never mind forget I ever called you that okay?"  
"Okay but who's Rose"  
"She's in the past"  
"Okay" oh so now I'm in the past he never felt anything for me at all I just feel like saying I'm Rose you idiot but soon very soon you'll be sorry that you ever messed with my feelings little boy you will regret it. I'm going to make you wish that you were never born. I'm going to make you fall head over heals the way I did and then just drop the bomb like you did. Rose smiled.  
They ate and kept talking until the manager had to tell them it was closing time. The hours went by me like minutes, I still love him but I hate him so much. She shook those thoughts out of her head.  
"So Randal were are we going next" she smiled as she said that in the innocent smile she always gave him when they were going out. This made Randal fall for her definitely without exception. All he could think about was how beautiful yet innocent she was. Rose came to mind and the way she always smiled the way Amethyst just did.  
Randal looked at her curiously " I don't know where do you want to go?"  
"Umm.where's the nearest beach?"  
"About an hour away"  
"Can we go there?" she said  
"Anything you say." He smiled at her a smile that sent chills running down her body the way it always did. He slowly opened the door for her, she hoped in. Then they drove off. Randal pulled over at the parking lot of the beach. Today it looks even more beautiful than the times I came before. Randal thought.  
"So are we getting off" Rose said.  
"Only if you want to Amethyst" Rose opened the Mercedes Bens car door, and got out slowly. 


	4. The Date

Seeing that Amethyst was getting off Randal got off himself feeling the ocean breeze hit his face and was struck for a moment. As she reached the sand she sat down to take off her shoes. Randal could not believe how fast he was falling for this girl. It was really strange the way with just one day he felt like they had been going out for two years. That one day he spent with her was like the first time he ever felt this way well except for Rose. Would he ever tell her about Rose? Would it stay a secret? He himself had no idea what to do. She looked so angelic taking off her heels. 'Geez I'm falling bad for her' he thought to himself. 'What did she do to me?' Her sweet voice broke through his warm thoughts.  
"So are you coming?" she bit her lower lip as she said this and got up from where she was sitting. 'I'm getting him hooked I can tell' she thought.  
"I'm going, I'm going!" he quickly took off his shoes and ran toward her.  
"It's just so fascinating don't you think, I mean doesn't it make you feel so insignificant, like if god created all this what else could he do. That in this earth one of us is only like a pebble in the sand, just so small no one even knows you're there" She just stood there almost motionless staring out into the empty beach after those words and shivered from the cold night. Randal saw how she shivered and couldn't help but pull her close to him in his warm embrace. Surprised at this gesture Rose just let herself be held and leaned her head on his robust shoulder. 'He is so strong.' Rose thought.  
"You know I really never saw it that way, Amethyst you have no idea how much that touched my heart it gave me an awakening on a lot of things."  
Amethyst shoved him playfully "Oh be quiet! No it didn't"  
"Well I guess not but it was really heart warming"  
They both laughed.  
"Is that why you hugged me?"  
"No you were shivering, and I really don't wear jackets so I couldn't give you one if I wasn't wearing one could I"  
"Guess not" she punched him playfully then sat down. He sat down next to her instantly. Then took her back in his arms and pulled her close to his chest.  
"So why did you want me to drive an hour's way just to go to a beach?"  
"It's my favorite place to be I guess"  
"Me too ever since I was like three I would come to this exact beach just to feel the ocean breeze hit my face"  
Rose got up from where she was and shook the sand off her mini skirt and started running towards the icy cold waves.  
"Amethyst what are you doing?!"  
"I have no idea," she laughed as she jumped into the freezing waves and jumped in and out. At first it was so cold she couldn't bare it but after a few dips she got numb and could not feel anything. "Are you coming in or what?"  
"Um. No! You're crazy!"  
"Tell me something I don't know. Oh and don't tell me you're a chicken because I already know that"  
"I'm not a chicken"  
"If you aren't then how come you won't come in?"  
"It's too cold"  
"Oh come on please?"  
"Okay fine" Randal slowly took off his shirt revealing his ultimately muscular body.  
'Damn! He looks so hot like that he should take his shirt off for me everyday. How am I going to find someone better than him to get on with my plan? Well I don't have to worry about it now I will when the time comes'  
Randal jumped into the water "God! It's so cold, you really are crazy, and your wearing a mini skirt and a tube top that's crazy!"  
"I guess it's a little crazy isn't it?"  
Randal took her in his arms and lifted her up. She laughed as he did. He slowly brought her back down. Rose ran out of the water laughing hysterically. Randal ran after her and tackled her down so that he was on top of her. Rose stopped laughing and they both looked deeply into each other's eyes as if seeing beneath the surface of each other. Randal timidly gave her a peck on her lips to see if she would respond to it. She did and that peck made her shiver. He liked the way he thought he felt the same affection for him as he did for her. 'I know she's falling hard for me' he thought to himself.  
'Did I just shiver over that little peck? No it's cold outside all I feel for him is hatred and nothing more' Rose then felt Randal's erection touching her inner thigh.  
"Umm. It's really cold out here don't you think?"  
"Well Amethyst maybe I can help that?"  
She smiled, "Not on a first date" she shoved him off of her playfully and sat up. He sat next to her and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"How do you stay so warm? It's freezing"  
"Guess I'm just warm blooded. If your really that cold you can wear my shirt its dry"  
"No just keep me close to you and I'll be fine"  
"That would be no problem"  
'I'm such a good actress. I know he's falling now, and that's just on the first date. I can just imagine how bad he'll be within a week' 


	5. More lies

            Hours later they pulled over at her mom's house and not her dorm. She had to think of somewhere to go so he wouldn't find out she was really Rose. Her mother's house was the only place he had never been so she directed him there when he asked her where she lived. It was a good thing that she decided to go to a school near her family. 

            "Well here we are" Randal said.

            "Yeah, home sweet home" Rose started to open the door to the car when she was pulled back by a strong and subtle embrace and pulled into a passionate kiss. _He has more experience this time, _she thought as she began to close her eyes, _What the hell was I doing I don't feel anything I should keep my eyes open._ After those thoughts she pulled away from Randal.

            "I should go inside now"

            "Guess you should it's like three in the morning." Rose started out the door again Randal grabbed her arm gently. "Hey can we do something tomorrow? It's Saturday anyway right?"

            "Sure I guess so yeah what did you have in mind?"

            "Well my friend is having a party and I wanted to go but with a date"

            "Okay just a date?"

            " No not just a date a.. a… girl friend?"

            "So now I'm your girlfriend?"

            "Well only if you want to be"

            "Um… Okay what time should I be ready"

            Randal smiled and said "Around eight sound okay?"

            "That sounds great" Rose finally got off the car and closed the door behind her. Randal turned off the engine to the car and opened the trunk of the car to get the shopping bags out as Rose helped. Rose grabbed all her bags, walked up to her 'house', and gave Randal a tender kiss on the cheek (she still had the key from years ago ) she opened the door and said "So meet you here at eight right?" Randal nodded then she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. As she went in and closed the door slowly behind her dropping the heavy bags, she heard the door of the car open then shut, a car engine roar as it started again and through the window she could see the headlights of the car drive off her drive way. Before she went off to bed she left a note on the counter telling her mom she was spending the night there. She grabbed her bags then tip toed up the stairs as quietly as she could and went to her old room. _I really can't sleep in these clothes. Oh! I can use my old ones. _She took the bag she had her old 'rags' as her friends called them and put them on to sleep in. She slid into bed and pulled up the covers up to her chest. _I still can't believe that Randal didn't recognize me. He's so strange how the hell could a hair cut and some hair die oh and contacts make a huge difference. Yeah, now I have blue eyes which used to be brown because of these things and don't wear glasses any more. Oh that reminds me I have to take off my contacts. _She grabbed her purse which she had thrown to the floor carelessly next to the bags and used the mirror to take them out. This was the first time she saw her reflection since her whole make over thing. _Wow it is a big change is that really me? I look so different. I never thought that hair die, makeup and a hair cut could do these things.  Now I understand why that fucking fool didn't even recognize me._ She continued to take off her contacts as she thought of it and gently dropped them into the case.  She went to the restroom to wash her face after she had done that she went back into her room and  crawled back into her bed. She closed her eyes and saw the image of Randal in her head. She opened her eyes and thought to herself madly _What the hell are you thinking of? That ass hole the one that broke your heart into a million pieces? The one that made you feel like a fool for falling for him and being the one person hurt in the relationship? You hate him!!!! You absolutely hate him!!! Get your priorities strait._ With that last thought repeating over and over in her head as the image repeated itself she fell asleep.s


End file.
